


I Didn't Forget

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: This is a birthday fic for my friend~His bright eyes snapped to yours, eager and sparkling enough to challenge the brightness of the morning sun. Your hair didn’t matter, the pajamas didn’t matter, and your legs were quicker than your mind. Saeran hovered out your window, long wings flapping ever so silent and slowly, that you wondered how they could hold him up at all. His hand extended and you took it without hesitation...





	I Didn't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitchedmirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/gifts).



> End the furry oppression

:) <3

You’d already been awake for five minutes, burying yourself further in the depths of your bed covers, knowing it was just a matter of time before the incessant noise of your alarm clock would be screaming at you.

And you, annoyed, would finally be forced out of the warmth of your cocoon to turn it off. You sighed, trying to absorb every bit of peace before its inevitable shattering.

But it never came. Your eyes fluttered open – first confusion, then panic. You missed the alarm? How did you sleep through it? The covers were thrown off, tangling around your legs as you attempted to slide out of the bed. Frustrated, you groaned before a light chuckle from across the dim of the room slowed you down.

Even if you hadn’t heard the voice, the sudden windy chill would’ve directed your attention to the open window. The sleek black wings you’d only seen in passing, that you’d only touched in your dreams, hovered inside the room, obscuring the man’s face as he fully stepped onto your carpet from the windowsill. The blocked sunlight was a halo around his silhouette as he stood up fully, curled black horns just barely brushing against your ceiling. The ominous messenger froze you where you were as his presence seemed to still even the outside world’s windy intrusion.

On solid ground, the wings finally folded behind him, tucked completely out of view and freeing the rays of light to shoot out towards you.

“Who…”

But you knew.

Your eyes darted to the black device in his arms. Its red, glowing numbers of 9:30 faded to 9:31, and then your eyes faded up to his. A startling mint greeted you, humor present in the crinkles of his fangy, black lips and the black around his eyes. He wasn’t human, he wasn’t anything of this world.

“You were sleeping so peacefully, so I turned off the alarm,” he admitted after your stunned silence.

“You’re here.”

He nodded, carefully placing down the alarm clock. His head tilted to regard you for half a second more before his clawed feet slowly began to tiptoe across the carpet. He was approaching you and you weren’t doing anything at all. A thin, black swish drew your attention – a demon’s tail, tipped with a heart.

“Saeran?”

His smile fell wayward along with the tail. “You don’t recognize me?”

The hurt in his voice shocked you. Demons didn’t have emotions as you were told, but if this was…

“No! Never! I didn’t forget!”

Tears welled up in your eyes as you closed the distance. Your arms flung around him, burying your head into his chest and not caring about the strange, folded new part of him on his back that your fingers desperately clutched around. He returned the hug, his arms just as boney as you remembered, but eerily translucent as they pulsed with a different kind of life.

“I missed you, Jai,” he whispered.

You squeezed him harder before finally separating, smiling up at him as you quickly wiped the falling drops on your lashes. Your arm hesitated as a clawed finger, much longer than any of yours, so delicately helped brush the tears away.

“Thank you…” Your voice trailed and you stifled a laugh as you saw two tears escape from Saeran, too. He smiled back and bit at his lip, seemingly embarrassed. “I’m sure I look a little different, right?”

You shrugged and, as if to emphasize, twirled around before flipping the short hair sweep of your hair at him. “And I’m sure I do, too.”

Saeran’s smile brightened to a grin, shoulders moving in quiet laughter as he stared down at you. “Yeah, maybe you got shorter?”

“Saeran!” you mock-gasped, rolling your eyes at the man who was nearly crashing into your ceiling in his new form.

“I’m just kidding, I think…maybe you got more handsome?” Even with the strangely-colored skin, a pink blush spread across his cheeks in the same pattern it always had. At the same time, small, white clusters of flowers seemed to sprout around him. First, his cheeks, then his shoulders, down his arms, legs…You recognized the flower; his favorite, part of him forever in a way previously unimaginable.

Should you ask what happened? Could you ask how? Would you ask why he left you at all? Why had he only decided to show himself now instead of continuing to visit you in the shadows, watching you from afar? Now that you knew he was back, that he was real, you knew all those glimpses weren’t your overactive imagination.

You were happy to see him, but the lump in your throat wouldn’t go away. Noticing your furrowed eyebrows, Saeran immediately began stammering.

“I’m really sorry, Jai. I really am. I made a lot of mistakes, but the only reason I’m able to be free like this, to speak to you at all is _because_ of you. I’m not human, obviously, I mean, it’s not that I’m not human either…I’m still me? I’m probably not making any sense, I’m so sorry!”

“I don’t care!”

Your outburst surprised you both, the flowers already on Saeran blooming bigger, more frequently around him. Another gust of wind made him suddenly turn around, his tail whipping around his form and his wings stretching out just slightly.

He walked back to the window and placed his hands on the glass as if to close it, then stopped.

“Jai…Jai, let’s go!”

His bright eyes snapped to yours, eager and sparkling enough to challenge the brightness of the morning sun. Your hair didn’t matter, the pajamas didn’t matter, and your legs were quicker than your mind. Saeran hovered out your window, long wings flapping ever so silent and slowly, that you wondered how they could hold him up at all. His hand extended and you took it without hesitation. You dangled for only a moment, brief enough to taste the edge of adrenaline until you were being cradled by Saeran’s long arms. He hovered you both closer so you could close the window, and then with a single, hard kick against the apartment wall you were blazing into the sky.

With a single swoop of his wings, you sped into the clouds and the air and condensation whipped past your face. You squeezed your eyes shut until you were both stable again. Above the clouds, the full heat of the sun flared out to kiss you back to a comfortable temperature. A calm, baby blue sky with an endless field of cirrostratus clouds stretched out as a pathway towards the world’s favorite star. Here, you felt secluded with him in your own paradise - as if at any moment you could climb down and walk hand-in-hand with him towards the great beyond.

“This is beautiful, Saeran…”

He giggled and continued the new, slow pace. You hugged him tighter and pressed an appreciative kiss to his collarbone, a flower sprouting in the spot to greet your lips.

Quiet.

Peace.

He was finally home again, and so were you in his arms.

A bird’s chirp in the distance reminded you that the Earth continued to move outside the two of you. “Oh, no…Saeran. Actually, my birthday is today, I have to meet up with people…”

He peered down at you, a gentle smile that took your breath away in its sincerity – more human than anyone on the planet.

“I didn’t forget.”

 


End file.
